Printing Life
by unfolddream
Summary: Just when you come to the last page, you run out of paper. DeliaBright future one-shot.


Printing Life  
  
An " Everwood" fan fiction  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood  
  
Summary: Just when you come to the last page, you run out of paper. But that can be a good thing. Delia/Bright future fic. A longish one-shot.  
  
AN: This is my first posted Everwood fic! And I think the board needs a lot more Delia/Bright stories, so I'm doing my share in that part.  
  
Delia Brown waited for her mid-term paper to slide out of printer. She swiveled around on her chair, waiting to see the final paper. Next, she has to staple it with one fat staple and then store it safely until she returns back to Florida, where her university is, to hand it in.  
  
She used her dad's computer because she didn't feel like bringing her own laptop. More or less, it was on her winter break packing list, but she forgot it. Luckily, she brought her rough copy of her essay and worked off of that.  
  
Delia stopped swiveling when she heard a click on the computer. A bright box flashed up on the screen. The printer was out of paper, it announced.  
  
Delia groaned, got up and started looking around her dad's office for some, but she came up with nothing. And there was only one more page to print from her essay.  
  
" Damn it." She muttered. Delia had never been a person to swear much, but lately, she had started because everyone in her college swore.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
Delia heard the unfamiliar voice from the doorway and panicked. She slowly looked towards the door.  
  
Bright Abbott was leaning on the doorway, grinning. He ran a hand through his moppy blonde curls, and sighed.  
  
" I was looking for Ephram." Bright said. " The door was unlocked. You probably don't remember me. I'm Bright. Abbott. Amy's my sister."  
  
" I remember you." Delia said, in a dazed state. She stared at him, remembering her huge crush on him as a pre-teen.  
  
Bright touched his stubble on his cheeks. " So, I heard Ephram was home for winter break and I stopped by to say hi. Sorry I scared you." He touched his chin and rubbed it.  
  
Delia blushed. " It's okay."  
  
" Is he here?" Bright asked, putting his weight on the doorframe and grinning.  
  
" No." Delia said. " He." Suddenly, she couldn't remember where he had sped off too in his car. " I forgot where he went. Sorry."  
  
" It's okay." Bright said, grinning devilishly. " How are you?"  
  
" Great." Delia mustered. " You?"  
  
" I'm good." He said.  
  
" Do you live here?" Delia tried to make small talk. She was actually very good at it. Her years of being surrounded by men making small awkward talk made her learn the wrong way, therefore making her learn to right way. And that skill paid off right now while she was talking with Bright Abbott.  
  
" No." He said. " Seattle for me. I work for a sports arena, managing the concessions stands. And you?"  
  
" Florida." She said. " I go to college there."  
  
" So what is the diehard situation here?" He asked, stepping into the office.  
  
" About what?"  
  
" Is your printer out of paper?" He asked, stretching. Bright was about 6'3 now and he had a good 8 inches on Delia.  
  
" Yeah, and I have to print this out." She said, frowning.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" My mid term paper."  
  
" Too bad." He commented. " How can I help?"  
  
" I should just email this to my account." She said. " And then print it out when I get home. I can do that by myself."  
  
" Yeah, I figured." Bright scanned the room. "Did you look everywhere for paper?" He said, opening the small closet that was tucked in the corner.  
  
Delia didn't like digging through her Dad's stuff, mostly old crap that he didn't have the heart to throw out, so she had just glanced at the closet when she was searching.  
  
" Not everywhere."  
  
Bright lifted up a box to see another box filled with office supplies, including paper. " Here you are." He set the box back down, opened a pack of 300 sheets of white printer paper and walked over to the printer.  
  
" Thanks." She said as he loaded some of it in. " Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" He put the rest next to the printer.  
  
" Well, actually." Bright said, moping some fake sweat off of his forehead. " I have two questions for you."  
  
" Okay."  
  
" Do you like to be kissed?"  
  
She remembered kisses from her dad, mom, and brother, old boyfriends.  
  
" Sure." She said, starting to get the chills. Why was he doing this?  
  
" Do you want me to kiss you?" Bright asked, crawling away from the printer. He bent down on his knees so he could be level with Delia in the swivel chair.  
  
Her face burned. Bright Abbott was asking to kiss her.  
  
" Do you have a boyfriend, Delia?"  
  
We have to break up, Delia. I don't want to go out with you anymore, Delia. I love you, Delia, but I can't date you right now. It's honestly not you, it's me.  
  
" No." She said, shaking her head as she remembered her last boyfriend, a smart aleck named Dave.  
  
" That's good." He said in his soft, gentle voice. " So, should I repeat the original question?"  
  
21-year-old Delia looked dead straight at 28-year-old Bright's smiling face as he moved a step closer to her in the chair. She nodded gently.  
  
" I'm going to kiss you right now, okay?"  
  
" Okay." She said, trembling. " Yes."  
  
Bright grinned like a little boy that has just gotten permission to run around a toy store. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Then he bent back and licked his lips.  
  
Delia's blood ran through her body faster. She gave a gentle nod with a small smile and he kissed her again, this time pulling her forward. Then he bent back again, as to not taint the second kiss. Then he came back for a third kiss, pulling her on the ground. She messed up her hair as she ran her hands down his body, wanting more from the kisses.  
  
Bright continued kissing her, and his heart raced. He was a full seven years younger than Delia, and she was 10 when he was a senior in high school. But that didn't matter to him as she kissed him, and molded to his body.  
  
" I'm home!" The front door slammed shut.  
  
" Ephram, buddy!" Bright called quickly, and breathlessly. He got up, and fixed his clothes, winking at her. He walked out of the room. " I was waiting for you while I talked to Delia."  
  
" I went to the liquor store." Ephram announced loudly from the living room. " Want a beer?"  
  
" Sure." Bright said and the sound grew softer. Delia got back quickly into her chair and sighed. The air around her smelled like a crisp men's cologne. She sighed again.  
  
Delia stapled up her report and tilted her head back as far as it could go. She dropped her report on the desk as her mouth was greeted by a kiss. The smell and taste of a beer touched her lips, and then in an instant was taken off.  
  
He set his beer on the desk and kissed her once again. They smiled together and then he kissed her again. And again.  
  
" Maybe we'll meet again. 'Kay?" Bright said, grinning. He started to walk out, but he waited by the doorway for her answer.  
  
" Kay." She whispered back as he left.  
  
Delia heaved a big sigh as Ephram came in the room.  
  
" What where you and Bright talking about?"  
  
" Nothing much."  
  
~The End~  
  
So you can review. I wrote it in less than an hour, so flames accepted! ;)  
  
Maggie 


End file.
